CETES Astronomy
by SS1
Summary: I am iamortal?


Too many secrets  
  
Prelog  
William McCowen was a short man. His mother was always bothering him about that. "When are you going to grow, young Willie?" He never had any answers.  
  
Until now.  
William McCowen strolled into the bar and sat down on a barstool. "What'll it be?" McCowen looked up. "I have no use for sustenance anymore. I am Iamortal.?" Chapter One.  
  
Jonny Tailor was finishing his sandwich when he saw a short man walk in, sit down and say something. The mans appearance was peculiar. He had long reddish hair and a face like a toad, but his eyes were blue as the California sky. Tailor fingered his sidearm nervously. This is gonna get serious.  
Chapter Two  
  
The bartender, Matthew Singer, stared blankly at the new arrival. "You're what?"  
  
"Iamortal"  
  
"So.What'll it be?" Mattse, as the boys liked to call him, needed cash, and fast. He looked up.  
Chapter Three  
  
Jonny Tailor didn't like the boys reddish hair. It reminded him of Isabella. The wildfire.  
  
Jonny Tailor was about to put the fire out.  
  
But first he needed some water.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Bryson Styles looked up. A man walked in. "I need some water".  
  
Styles grinned.  
Chapter Five  
  
William McCowen started to laugh. He leaned back in his chair. "So, where ya' from?" The bartender raised his eyebrows.  
Chapter Six  
  
The bartender lowered his eyebrows. He heard a low clanking noise. He looked over.  
  
No.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
The gasoline burned Jonny Tailors eyes. But he knew what he had to do. He took the bucket and emptied its contents all over the bar patron. Jonny stepped back and pulled out a match. "You're fired"  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Thinking with the greatest of speed, McCowen gripped the man by the heart, and twisted. "You can't fire me."  
"I quit."  
Chapter Nine  
  
"This is gonna be great. Tonight, we're gonna celebrate that raise they gave you." Arnold Brysson smiled at his four friends. He turned to open the door to the Highlander bar and grill. As he opened the door, he felt a slight tinge.  
GET DOWN!  
Reno pulled out two submachine guns and flew behind the counter. Rude pulled out a pool cue and flipped. Breaking it in half, he then impaled two Chinese Triad members.  
  
McCowen examined the situation.  
  
Tonight was going to get worso before it got better.  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Dawn over the city of MacGodden's Bluff was beautiful. However, Charles Lockstead of the Wilmshire downclan was not impressed. Perhaps it was the feeling that one got before laying siege to a city. "Release!"  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Samson McGregor was a stern man of seventy two. He knew he would not live past the siege, but by God, he would fight. He pulled out his hyperblade, fashioned from the finest ivory the African coast had to offer. Today was a good day to die.  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Reno had fired a submachine gun twice before in his life. He closed his eyes, gritted his teeth, and pulled the triggers.  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Arthur had fired a bow twice before in his life. He closed his eyes, and then felt a strange pressure on his forehead. He never opened them again.  
  
"AHHHH! Chacktah rossglen bylaor mintunien!" Samson McGregor raised his hyperblade. He had already slain sixty men, and today he would add twelve more to his list. McGregor would not stop until he had one man for every year of his life. Samson saw that the enemy force was leaving. He yelled and swung his mighty hyperblade above his head. He mounted his steed, LocKSteady, and gave chase.  
  
He lowered his blade so as to be parallel to the ground. As he rode, the blade made clean cuts through the necks of ten men.  
  
"Lockstead!"  
  
The dim figure on the horizon turned.  
  
Book 2 McCowen had been on fire before. He loved the sensation. But the sensation in his arm was entirely different. He had been shot. He looked down at one of the Triad throwing stars stuck in his chest. He smiled and turned.  
  
Reno looked up. Fuck. The guns jammed. The man on fire was walking slowly toward him. He threw the gun down and pulled out a cell phone. "Time for a little R and R."  
  
McCowen's eyebrow raised. The man had said something into a cell phone, and then threw it down. He was now holding out his hands, as if in surrender. McCowen smiled, and started walking toward him.  
  
Reno felt the two machine guns fall into his hands, and saw the dismayed expression on the goden. He smiled.  
  
Rude looked up, and got the thumbs up from Kane. He pushed off from the side of the helicopter, and eyed his target. A feisty one.  
  
"You wish to do battle." McCowen extended a flaming arm, and pointed a finger at Reno.  
  
Reno shook his head, and pointed upwards.  
  
McCowen realized his mistake too late. He looked up at the figure swaying from side to side on a harness.  
  
"I, I can't lock on to him!" Rude yelled into a com. "Well ladies, lets blow this popstand."  
  
Reno realized Rude was having trouble and fired a shot into the air to get McCowens attention. "Yo toadface, eat lead."  
  
McCowen raised his eyebrows.  
  
Kane realized a bullet had punctured the outer shell of the helicopters fuel tank. "Well, its been a pleasure." He pulled out a knife and walked over to where Rude was dangling on a harness. Rude looked confused for a moment.  
  
"This is for the best." Kane cut the harness. He felt the helicopter lose altitude. Kane took the controls. He piloted the helicopter at the goden. In his final moments, Kane felt a strange satisfaction in knowing that he would get the job done.  
  
Back at the HQ, Arnolsson was mad. "You just blew up a billion dollars of equipment." He raised his finger, and pointed.  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Lockstead pointed a finger. "You will not take me!" 


End file.
